Reaction
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'That look... Amy knew that look - That's the same look she'd seen, felt, the second she'd dropped that coat on the floor of that sleazy motel for that failed threesome a couple of months ago. Karma was checking her out. Like, sexually. 'Oh yeah, I can have a little fun with this. Let's see how straight Karma Ashcroft actually is...' Amy thinks as she looks away to hide her smirk'


A car wash. How cliche is that?

She knew coming to this preppy Hester 'Let's save the whales!' student activity was going to be a waste of Lazy Sunday ever since Karma mentioned it. Sundays were their days, they'd snuggled in their pijamas and napped all day and they'd catch up on The Twilight Zone episodes and eat their weight on snicker doodles. Amy sighs, it was glorious. And now she's here all sweaty watching as hormonal teenagers flirt with each other and dance to the beat of 'Anaconda'. _Oh please, charity my ass, this looks like a fucking Friday night at Shane's_. And she's not even in a swimsuit, _I am clearly not planning of engaging in this stupid excuse of a-_

"Oh my god Amy, this is gonna be great!"

Karma is practically bouncing with excitement beside her, wearing a red one piece swimsuit - _seriously?! she looks like a Baywatch character right now! - _and Amy's gaze moves down without her consent and then she quickly looks back up - _calm down, no_- she says to herself as she tries to shake off the 'horny teenage boy thoughts' about her best friend.

"Oh, _c'mon_ Aims! Stop frowning, this is the perfect way to be noticed again," Karma notices Amy rolling her eyes at that, "plus, the student body can see that regardless of our_ tragic_ breakup we can _still_ manage to be friends" she finishes and Amy's groans.

"_Yeeah _okay, I'm gonna go" she stands up as Karma's calls for her.

"Oh, no you're not my little sexually confused blonde friend" Shane voice comes from behind her and she turns around to see him shirtless in some _too short _pink board shorts.

"Thank god! Please Shane help me convince her to stay" Karma says as she pouts at him and he scoffs, "put that lip away Karma, your witchy ways don't work with me" he narrows his eyes at her before smirking when he hears Amy laughs.

"Offensive," she replies quietly, and then looks at Amy, "I'm gonna go get us some buckets and soap okay? Don't. Go" she points at her before walking away.

As soon as Karma is out of sights Amy says, "I'm going Shane, I don't wanna be here I'm not even," she motions her skinny jeans, converse and white t-shirt, "_dressed_ for this shit- and the sun-" Shane smiles and puts his arms around her shoulders.

"Get yourself together Raudenfeld, just- chill. Sit, enjoy one of those free lemonades oh, and don't you like the view?" he wiggles his eyebrows at her motioning the wet, almost-naked teenagers running around the parking lot screaming like animals. Amy shakes her head, "That's- I don't care-" she's interrupted by loud girly squeals and Amy turns to look at the- "oh wow..."

Girls. Hot, _wet_ girls. Girls who look like freaking Victoria Secret swimsuit models, running around and chasing each other in like, fucking slow motion as 'Wasted' plays in the background, _or whatever,_ and they're like, playing with water and touching and- and she's unable to keep her eyes off their glistering skin covered in soap and bubbles and the wet long hair, and _boobs..._

"She's hot" Amy jumps as she hears Karma's but doesn't even look at her, she's mesmerized, "Uh, yeah..." she tries to stop herself from looking. She knows she's failing, and she absently hears Karma clearing her throat loudly.

"You okay there, Aims?," Shane voice sounds trough the air but Amy is too busy drooling right now, _aand_ totally unaware that Shane had grabbed the hose and was now pointing it at her, "you look a little..._flushed_," He finishes playfully as he sprays her from head to toe and starts laughing when Amy squeals and flails her arms the instant the cold water touches her skin. Karma's hiding behind Shane, poking her head from his shoulders trying not to laugh at her best friend right now. She knows what's coming...

"SHANE!" Amy screams with a shrill voice, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW!" and she starts moving towards him.

"What?" He raises his arms in surrender, "You needed to cool down!" he winks and shrugs, "you're welcome" he finishes with a smirk and Amy throws her arms in the air, "Shane! Now I'm all wet!" She screams at him, "honey, you were already wet before I had to spray you like a cat in heat" he replies cheekily and she screeches and Karma blushes.

"Ugh, fuck you Harvey. And- oh god, look at me okay," she looks down at herself and crosses her arms around her chest, "these clothes are like, fucking- attached to my body right now, I look like one of those wet t-shirt contest whore" she finishes breathing heavily and drops her arms on her sides and she notices Shane (and _Karma's?) _gaze on her boobs and she immediately covers herself again.

"Wow, who would've thought. Amy Raudenfeld has actually a _huge_ rack" Shane teases nodding appreciatively

"SHANE!"

"Take off your shirt" both Shane and Amy look incredulously at Karma who's- _blushing? _(_it_ _must be the sun_, thinks Amy), "It- it's not a big deal just take it off, let it dry for a while and then put it back on" Karma finishes quickly.

"Yeah, fuck it. C'mon, take it off. We've all seen boobs and they're like, overrated anyways," Shane flips his hand dismissively, "Strip" his tone is expectantly and Amy sighs annoyed and grabs the bottom of the shirt and lifts it up, "I hate you so much today", she tells him and then groans as the winds blows on her wet skin, and then looks down at herself and gasps - _Shit!_

Her mom had bought her this when she came back from her honeymoon, a blue underwired lace bra. She thinks her mom was hoping she'd used it with the "really handsome naked guy that jumped our of your window" _yeah right mom, like I'm fucking Booker again or any guy right now for that matter_. Amy looks down again - _oh my god, this makes my boobs look like they're going to explode, are you fucking kidding me! This is the last fucking time I skip laundry day._

Amy prepares herself and looks up to look at Shane and Karma, who are looking at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"You- wow Amy," Shane says reverently as he claps, "you work out? Cause you sure know how to rock lingerie"

She closes her eyes when she hears Karma mumble quietly, "...whoa, you have sexy underwear?" and after a minute Amy opens her ayes again and looks at Karma...

Who's staring _intently _at her abs with wide dark eyes.

_Holy shit..._

That look... Amy knew that look, fuck that's the same look she throws at Karma every time she's changing in front of her or bending or _whatever_, and- _holy shit! _That's the same look she'd seen,_ felt_, the second she dropped that coat on the floor of that sleazy motel room for that failed threesome a couple of months ago.

_Karma was checking her out_. Like, sexually. Like, I-need-to-be-on-top-of-you-right-now kinda way.

_Oh yeah, I can have a little fun with this. Let's see how straight Karma Ashcroft actually is..._ Amy looks away to hide her smirk, "You know what, guys?," she stretches pushing her chest out on purpose and can't hold her smirk when Karma's eyes pop open zeroing on her chest before looking away all flushed, "I think I'm gonna give this a chance after all. I mean it _is_ for a good cause after all" she smiles sweetly at them.

"Yes! Let's get all wet and dirty on this joint!" Shane exclaims excitedly, "let me go get my SUV so we can start with that baby" he winks at before walking away.

Amy turns to Karma, who's looking seriously at the crowded parking lot, "So, you okay?" Amy asks and Karma turns abruptly giving her a weird smile, "Yeah! Pssh!" she shakes her head, "I'm fine, are you? You look kind of cold, do you want a towel?" She moves away suddenly, ruffling through some stranger's bag for a- "where are the stupid towels?" she mutters to herself but Amy hears it and grins at Karma's back.

She grabs Karma by her arms and - they're really close right now and she notices her best friend swallowing dry and says, "Karma, hey, I'm okay. Relax, " Amy says in a low tone, "Besides," she lets go and starts running a hand through her hair, _sexily she hopes_, "it's kind of _hot_, isn't it?" she looks at Karma straight in the eye and Karma nods dumbly, "uh huh... Super hot.." as she runs her eyes through Amy's body.

They step away from each other because of the loud honk from Shane's white SUV and Amy glares at him and mutters, "asshole" under her breath and that's enough to make Karma get out of whatever trance she was on, "So, I see you guys are all settled, so I'm gonna go, um- help, other people- okay bye!" And she practically runs away.

_What the hell_, Amy thinks, frowning as she watches Karma disappear into the bunch of spirited teenagers, but then Shane screams at her so she shrugs and grabs a sponge and dips it into the bucket soapy water. _It's not like I have anything more to do now that Karma left..._

* * *

><p>Karma's been gone for 20 minutes.<p>

_Literally_ 20 minutes!

She knows this because she's been counting the minutes while she sat- cooling down - on a corner trying to get away from Amy for a while - I mean, what _was_ that?! _It's like every time she undresses in front me I go all 13-year-old-boy-seeing-boobs-for-the-first-time over her and it's fucking confusing._

_S_he's been avoiding this, she thought it was a fluke at that stupid threesome, so she made an effort to not think about Amy that way, but - _come on! How is it possible for someone to look like that when they don't even like to get up to go to the bathroom on weekends!_ After debating with herself for a while, she decided it was enough of this hiding thing she was doing right now, and all of this nonsense about her best friend, and the confusing feelings, and the weird vibe every time they're alone - _okay stop._ So after nodding to herself, Karma decided to head back to Amy and Shane to help them and just have a great time.

What she didn't expect was walking in to see, _at least_, 10 girls and 3 boys, just standing there ogling a wet Amy Raudenfeld.

_I'm pretty sure six of the little whores here were the one's Amy was checking out a while ago, _Karma thinks irritated as she glares at them, trying to make them feel bad about checking out her 'ex-girlfriend' in front of her, but no. _They all seemed hypnotized by Amy's ass on those wet- tight skinny jeans, and the curve of her spine, and those perfect abs and those_- and Karma unconsciously tilts her head to the side, like the rest of these idiots, as Amy bends down to - _Fuck! - _she groans and covers her face with her hands in frustration and then she hears-

"Oh my god, she is so hot"

"...the things I'd do to her"

"I really wanna motorboat those-"

"OKAY ENOUGH! What the fuck is wrong with you perverts?! Fuck off!" Karma screams and they all jump, as if noticing her for the first time. And then smirks smugly when they quickly walk away with horrified faces, "Yeah, that's right! Get the hell out of here before I-"

"Uh, Karma?," Amy calls as she walks towards her and flushes when some unknown girls winks at her before running off as Karma growls at them, "what's going on?..." she asks and Karma looks at her after glaring at those perverts backs,

"We're leaving", she says abruptly and Amy opens her mouth to ask but Karma throws her shirt into her face, "put this on. Oh, and you're not allowed to go out in public again. Like ever" she says seriously and then mutters to herself, "fucking- perverted sluts..." she says quietly but Amy catches it and smiles knowingly.

Oh, so _that's_ what's been happening...

"Forever?" she asks playfully and Karma nods rapidly and Amy smiles, "Hmm, I can be okay with that, as long as you're with me" she says charmingly and claps their hands together, making Karma blush and look down at their hands, intertwining their fingers, and locking eyes with Amy.

"That was cute by the way," Amy says with a smirk after a while of staring stupidly at each other and Karma looks away with a "I don't know what you're talking about" and Amy laughs loudly when Karma blushes even more

"Shut up, buttface"

**A/N: Okay, so I don't even know where this came from but it's been on my time for a couple of weeks now so I had to write it. Oh, and BY THE FUCKING WAY PEOPLE THAT FAKING IT MID-SEASON TRAILER FUCKING DRESTROYED ME OKAY?! I'M NOT OKAY SINCE THAT! I have like literally 20 (I counted) prompt ideas that just exploded on my mind since that glorious video (that I've watch about 10 times) And yes, they're a few Reamy ones, but Karmy is endgame :)**


End file.
